Abused Angel
by daseylover14
Summary: This story is AU and it will deal with a lot of triggering things, such as cutting and bulemia/anorexia/Depression. It might be triggering in any cases...So Please don't read if you think you might have Problems with that. Young Casey is living with her abusive father untill Nora finally gets custody back. Will Casey be able to fit in her new family? Will they find out her secret?
1. Prolouge

_**Fallen Angel**_

 _AN: Hello again my dear readers, I know it's been a little while since I have posted anything new, or updated any of my stories but don't worry I am working on new chapters to almost all of them. And another new story for LWD. I started writing this because I wanted to clear my head. Please tell me what you think..._

 _WARNING: This story is AU and it will deal with a lot of triggering things, such as cutting and bulemia/anorexia/Depression. Please do not continue reading if you have any Problems regarding that stuff. I myself am suffering from a post-natal Depression and Tonight is one of the bad nights. Please be cautious. If any of this applies to you or you start thinking about harming yourself in any way please seek help and talk to someone...A friend, a counsellor, a teacher...Anyone you think of as thrustworthy. -Keisha_

 **Prolouge**

The first time she cut herself had been after the first few fights of her parents. Lizzy had been a toddler back then, but back then her parents had seemed to get their shit together and no one had ever noticed what was happening with her. She kept silent and hept all of her troubles for herself.

When the time of the divorce came, her parents had fought over custody for long. It had been a though battle which her mother had lost in her case. That's when things started going downhill for her. Her father slowly stopped getting cases which he blamed on having to raise Casey and her „bitch-of-a-mother" who had „taken-away" the wrong daughter. He started blaming Casey.

When they moved to New York her father took away her only companion, her cat and simply bought it to a animal-shelter. Not even bothering to tell her. He only told her when Casey wouldn't stop asking after she'd cried her eyes out for almost a week every night. Her father didn't have time for „her-childish-outbrust" and had sent her away to her room.

This was the first time 12 year old Casey McDonald had taken one of her fathers razors out of the medicine cabinet and cut through the skin on her wrist. She didn't dare to cut verry deep. She didn't accidently want to end up killing herself accidently. She just needed an outled for her grief, for all of her anger and the hurt. But when the blood started spilling out she had gotten scared of her own actions and let go of the blade. Immidiatly she had started to treat her wound putting on antiseptic and a band aid which she hid beneath a sweatband so her father wouldn't notice. She didn't want to anger him further.

The next morning they had left for New York and soon after Casey started going to a stuck-up private school. She didn't really fit in with the stuck-up girls who wore posh designer clothes and made fun of her style and the way she wore her clothes. Within 3 years the open, shy and otherwise bubbly girl changed into a silent emo.

In the meantime her mother had tried to get custody for her daughter back year after year, but she always lost to her husband who'd deceided to fight this case himself. He made the judge believe it was Nora's fault that Casey had turned into a emo and had next to no friends and Casey wasn't allowed to speak for herself. So she silently listened to her father tell court what a great father he was for Casey. She simply sat there with her eyes downcast, prettily made up for every court-hearing. This continued for year after year, untill Casey turned 16.

Again Nora tried to win against her Ex-Husband in court and this time she was actually listened to and she won the Case. Casey was told she was to move into the McDonald/Venturi-Household.

 _AN: I know that this story is going to deal with a lot of difficult things. I am going to explain more as the story progresses... I hope you guys have liked this Prolouge I am going to start writing the first Chapter now and maybe I'll even have it out till tomorrow...We'll see..._


	2. Move out

_AN: Well, here comes chapter 2. Yes Casey is verry OOC in this story too. I am going to deal with a lot of different emotional things in this story because this is my way of working through my own emotional dillemas. I am not writing this for you this time, but for myself._

 _-Keisha_

 **Chapter 1** **„Moving out"**

Casey's POV

I still can't believe what went down in court yesterday. Mom...no, Nora actually won against _him._ It's a miracle. I can't belive that's happened. I was still sent back home yesterday along with a Youth office emplyee, so I could pack up my life. She tried to talk to me multiple times but I never answered.

I could feel the waves of rage going through my father but he hid his anger well, seeing as he didn't want to alert the officials to his behaiviour. I could smell the stale alcohol, knowing he'd been drinking through the night to subdue his anger, seeing as he couldn't get to me to give me a piece of his mind. I sigh looking around the room I have lived in and notice how loveless it's actually furnished.

I realize that I have never seen this place as a home, since my mother left. Almost nothing has changed in this room, except my school-uniforms and the few thropies of dance-recitals Dad never saw. As I pack up the remnants of my room into boxes, labeling them carefully I wonder how living with a „real" family is going to feel like.

As far as I know there are 4 children there already including Lizzie. I wonder how she grew up and hope it was unlike anything I had to endure. After labeling the last of my boxes I turn towards my father while the Youth office employee is staring at us intently. I give her a look which she understands quickly and leaves the room telling me she's waiting infront of the door and to call out if anything occurs. She will be coming back to check if we take longer than she expects. I doubt the last part was added for my benefit as I watch my father shooting her a nasty glare behind her back.

„So...It's just great... She's getting her hands on you too, now so she can continue playing happy families." My Dad says bitterly. „What are you so angry about?" I ask acidly. Finally I am able to give this man a piece of my mind. „It's not like cared whether if I was here or not in the first place, or did you?" I ask my voice still icy. Dennis McDonald looks up at me in shock.

The shock and the simmering anger are clearly visible on his face. „You ungrateful little bitch.." He hisses fully aware of the Official standing outside the door trying to eavesdrop on his every word. „I _raised_ you. It was _me_ who paid for all of those dance classes, you just _had_ to take. And trust me young lady those weren't cheap!" His voice is raising as is his anger and I flinch, instinctively backing away.

I take a deep breath closing my eyes, before re-opening them to give him an equally cold sneer. „Trust me _„Daddy"_ I am perfectly aware of you paying for my dance classes. Though luck that I never even _liked_ those in the first place. But how would you know? You _don't know me_... If you had known me I wouldn't be leaving the way I am...with a fucking _Youth office employee_ waiting on me to check if I make it out of here safely." My voice is like acid and I watch it sting this man standing infront of me with every word I speak. Satisfaction spreads across my features.

No-ones POV

„This is not over yet...You _will be_ coming back here. Trust me...after having had the perfect family, do you think Nora will put up with a daughter like you?" Dennis McDonalds voice isn't slurred like Casey expected...No this time his voice is clear and cold like ice, too. The threat is hanging in the air as Casey turns her back on the man who ruined her life.

„When she finds out, about you're habits...How you lock yourself away in the bathroom... How _disgusting_ it is watching you scarf down food... Do you think she will _love_ someone as broken as you are? When she couldn't even love _me_ while I was perfect?" Dennis's face is sneer as he's watching his daughter walk out of his house and his life.

He feels like a failure and turns back into the kitchen to pour himself a much needed glass of whiskey.

 _AN: This was much easier to write then I'd thought. I must say I like this story even if it's going to deal with verry dark themes. Anyways leave me a piece of your mind in a review as you go. Thanks_

 _\- Keisha_


	3. Journey

**AN:** _Well here comes the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy -Keisha_

 **Chapter 3 „Journey"**

After Casey had moved out of her father's apartment she was allowed to spend the night in the Apartment of the Youth Official who had gotten her out from her fathers house. Her name was Sarah Ashburrow and she originally came from England and was a verry nice woman.

She had told Casey that she'd gotten her a ticket for the morning-train to Canada because it was cheaper than taking the plane. Sure it would take Casey 13 hours getting there but she had her Laptop and her mobile Phone with her so she was sure she could survive the ride. She had yet to call her mother which would be a though. It was close to 8pm so Casey didn't want to wait much longer with the call.

Sarah had been trying to encourage her the whole time. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours that the two of them knew each other but they were perfectly getting along. They had clicked through the pictures on Caseys Laptop with Casey showing the older woman who her new family was going to be. Sarah and her had even exchanged phone numbers so they could keep in touch and if anything bad was ever to happen, Casey could call her. Sarah had been persistant on that, time didn't matter it could be two in the morning but Casey could and should still Call her if there was ever anything on her mind. They had exchanged Mail IDs too, so Casey could mail her about how she was doing, too. It was verry late that evening when they went to sleep. Casey might not have known her for long but Sarah Ashburrow would forever have a special place in her heart.

After Casey got settled in comfortably for the ride she got out her Laptop once again. She looked through the pictures her mother had happily sent her way and tried to memorize each of the family members names. There was George, he was her mom's new husband. Then there were his three kids, Derek was the oldest boy's name he was just a few months older than Casey herself. Then there was Edwin, he was the middle child, and was about a year older than Caseys own sister... Lizard. Damn Casey had missed her little sister so much, she couldn't even form words for it.

Lizzy, Elisabeth McDonald, Caseys only blood-related sibling. She was eagerily looking foreward to finally see the younger girl again. It had been years that she'd seen her last. Lizzy had been a kindergardener back then. Now, she was at School and doing pretty good Sarah had told Casey. She was a Tomboy, that much Casey had gathered from the pictures. She seemed to be a soccer player, because there was always a ball wherever Lizzy was. Casey had read as much in one of her mothers Mails. Casey was so eager to finally meet her.

For the first time Casey let herself relax back into the comfortable plush train-seat and jammed in her headphones. She let the feeling of finally beeing free seep through her entire body. No more dance recitals! Ever! No more staying locked up in her room! No more beeing grounded for no reason... Casey was crying tears of joy. She was free... Finally free...

Sure she wasn't sure what was expecting her in that new house, with that completely new family but she was looking foreward to it actually and not dreading it like she had been dreading every other day with her father. She was exchanging mails with her mother on the ride before she put the laptop away and plugged in her headphones listening to the song „Hold On" By Youngblood Hawke. With her eyes closed she let herself be swept away by the lyrics.

 _AN: So this is Casey embarking on her journey towards a destination unknown to her but filled with so much hope. How will she be received by the McDonald-Venturis? Will she fit into the new family?_


	4. Arrival

_AN: Well, Casey will finally get to meet her new mother in this Chapter. Let's see what this chapter brings._

 **Chapter 4 Arrival**

Casey was feeling like she was sitting on hot coals as the train finally neared the Union Station located in Downtown Toronto. It wouldn't even take another half an hour until she would finally meet her Mother again, who was coming with George to receive her from the Union Station.

Casey was a bit shaky when she finally got off the train carrying all of her luggage. She started looking around still berating herself on whether if running away might be a better idea then actually coming here and staying with her mother...who she hadn't really seen for years except at court hearings.

What would be a better decision? - Casey decided she'd stay and see how thing's worked out here.

She was wearing a pair of black chucks with a mickey mouse on them along to a pair of ripped black tube jeans and which were held up by a black and blue rivets belt. She wore a black Band T Shirt which told the world that she liked „All Time Low",and she wore one of her many beloved leather jackets along with it, which was black and blue and had „Harley Quinn" written across its back it was supposedly going to be the next leather jacket Harley was supposed to be wearing in the upcoming Sequel to the movie Suicide Squad. She'd even re-dyed her hair when she'd spent the evening with Sarah. It was now a dirty blonde with lots of blue in it. The color made her eyes look ten times bigger.

To finish off her look Casey wore a black choker round her neck with a heart pendant dangling off it which was signed with „Harley Quinn". Casey had decided to keep her make up to a minimum because she didn't want to scare her mother off, still her eyeliner was a thick line and her eye shadow was a dark blue but wasn't over done, she had skipped the eyeliner-around-her-eye. She knew it would take her mom a while to get used to the fact that Casey wasn't a little princess.

She looked around the station quickly spotting her mother who still looked immaculate as always. She took a deep breath silently making up the courage to go greet the woman who looked like she'd just walked out of a magazine for classic clothes... She gently hugged her mother from behind only then noticing the brown eyed blonde man who was standing beside her mother. George her mom's husband.

Nora McDonald stared at the girl hugging her fiercely to herself shocked. The last she'd seen Casey she had still looked like the most girlish girl under the sun, her room all pink and filled with pictures of her dance recitals... The girl currently hugging her with an intensity that surprised her looked completely different then the girl Nora remembered. It seemed like Casey was no longer a Princess...more of a rebel. And she didn't look healthy. That was the first thing Nora noticed when she hugged the skinny girl close to her. She could almost feel the bones protruding from her body. What the hell had happened to her while Nora couldn't take care of her? Nora looked into her daughters face and the tear filled blue eyes which seemed to pop out of her face...Maybe she was imagining things, or it was because of the blue hair that Casey's face looked awfully slim to her, too.

„Hello Mom." Casey's voice was warm and not laced with the usual sarcasm she showed her father. She'd actually made him believe her normal voice was like that, he never seemed to care except when he got angry... Casey shouldn't go thinking about her dad right now she should enjoy the here and now. And right now she couldn't be happier smelling her moms unique scent. „Oh Casey I missed you soo much honey. I even decorated you're room already, but it seems the information's I got out of you're dad about you have all been wrong... He...he always seemed to tell me how much of a well..." Nora was at a loos for words. She hadn't expected Casey to be like this, and right now she was out of her depth. She didn't know what to do. She looked at George for help who was happy to interject helpfully.

„Hi, Casey I'm George Venturi. You're moms „new" husband. I am happy to finally be able to welcome you to our family." The sandy haired man smiled at Casey. Casey returned the smile shyly.

„Well you two woman go ahead while I carry the bags." He smiled and took the two suitcases and the gym bag Casey was carrying herself. „No, thanks I can carry this myself." Casey said. She didn't want the man carrying her most important belongings.

As they walked towards the silver colored Family van her mother now apparently drove her mom excitedly told Casey all about her new room. Casey smiled and nodded along she couldn't really say what kind of person her mom was because it had been years when Casey had last spent time with her. The thing Casey was really excited about was finally meeting her sister again. She'd kept in touch with Lizzy via E-Mails and various calls the sisters made to each other regularly.

When they sat in the car Casey drifted off to a happy slumber finally feeling a little safe.

 _AN: I had planned on making her meet all of the family in this one but I think that would make a nice Chapter too. I wonder what „my" Casey will make of Derek and his antics when she finally does meet him. She has only heard stories from her sister till now... Anyways Review guys_

 _-Keisha_


	5. Meeting the new family

_AN: Well in this Chapter Casey will finally meet the rest of her new „Family" Let's see what Derek and Casey make of each other..._

 **Chapter 5 Meeting the family**

The drive towards the McDonald-Venturi house was spent in relative silence as Casey simply fell asleep quickly after sitting down in the car. When they were close she awoke again curiously asking her mother how long it would take for them to get there.

„Not long only ten minutes now. Are you excited about meeting you're new family honey?" Nora asked her daughter happily. „Step-family." Casey corrected absentmindedly. „No blood-relation." She mumbled under her breath, but this were just her nerves going wild. She was scared what if this new family was just like her father? What if Casey was never good enough for these people? Would they notice the things she did to keep herself safe?

The car finally came to a stop in front of a red house with a nice looking front porch. „So, are you excited yet?" Nora turned towards her eldest daughter who looked as white as a ghost and like she might puke, but what would this skinny girl puke? Blood? Because there sure as hell didn't seem like any food went into her while she'd been living with Nora's Ex-Husband.

Nora had a terrible suspicion dawning on her as she looked at the pale girl. Dennis had always used to be a drinker. Chugging down his one peg or two after a particularly rough day at work. Had that gotten worse? Was this why her daughter was in such a state?

Casey meanwhile was berating herself as she got out of the car still carrying her sports bag with her. She took a deep breath and looked back to her mom who was getting out of the car with a sort of panicked look on her face. Was that disappointment in her face? But soon the weird look was replaced by a warm smile which seemed to be reserved for Casey. She returned the smile in earnest this time and waited for her mother to join her and open the front door.

Both woman walked through the doorway together. „Well call this place home, now honey. I'll make sure it becomes one for you." Nora was beaming at Casey who was looking around the house a bit unsure of herself. She seemed lost. That#s when Lizzy came bounding down the stairs engulfing her sister in a huge hug.

„Lizard!" Casey shouted out happily hugging her sister close to herself. A genuine smile swept across her face as she pressed the younger girl against herself. Nora visibly relaxed. Whatever Dennis might have done, at least he hadn't broken their daughters spirits completely. „You just _have_ to tell me all about New York, Case!" Lizzy was excitedly chatting away while Nora looked at Casey asking her if she was overwhelmed with her eyes. Casey answered her mom with a smile saying „I'm-fine-She's-just-happy-to-see-me-It's-okay".

Casey once again hugged her sister to her taking in her smell and enjoying simply beeing close. A few minutes later a little girl about 6 years old came bounding down the stairs. She was wearing cute cat-like ears and had a tail attached to her pajamas. „Liiiizzzyyy" She said „Is this Casey?" Her voice was sweet. „Hello, little girl. Yes I am Casey and who is this beautiful little cat lady I am talking to?" Casey asked the little girl getting to her knees and smiling at the girl.

„I am Marti and I am a cat!" The girl exclaimed loudly. Casey smiled at her and held out her hand for the girl to shake. She didn't take it. „Well, I'm Casey and I love little kittens such as you." „Cats don't shake hands.." Marti said unsure. „Well but kittens do shake paws, don't they? Shall we shake paws then?" Casey asked holding out her hand like a paw. The girl happily shook it and bounded off „In search for a fat mouse to eat".

„She's cute." I say turning towards my mom when I notice the the teenage boy leaning against the staircase with a look of nonchalance on his features. „Derek, why don't you come and greet Casey?" Nora asks a look of slight exasperation on her face. The brown-haired boy didn't seem to listen to Nora as he stood on the top of the staircase staring down at Casey through unusually intense brown orbs. He was wearing sneakers and a ripped jeans along with a ripped t shirt and a leather jacket on his shoulders. All about his appearance screamed „Calculated and calloused"

„Who's this emo-chick? And what's she doing in our house?" He asked looking her up and down quickly. Assessing her and declaring her as „Uncool" by the look on his face. He had an aura of a certain authority over this place about him which clashed with Casey and it irked her that she'd been called an „Emo" by him. „Manners, Derek!" Nora's voice came out a bit sharper than she'd intended. „This is my daughter Casey. You remember I told you about it. She's only a few months younger than you."

„Casey." Derek let the name hang on his tongue for a minute. „Nope...Don't remember you ever telling me about her." He watched the look of raw pain go across the girls face as it fell and decided to backtrack. Whatever was going on she seemed to have real issues... „Oh, wait...is _this_ the other daughter you wouldn't stop talking about? Like...non-stop talking..." Derek was pleased with himself when the girl didn't look _this_ hurt any longer. Her eyes were unusually blue. A type of blue he'd never seen before. A blue that seemed to be intensified tenfold by her blue hair. He took in her look and declared her an Emo-chick. But she seemed toned, underweight maybe but toned. But what seriously got to him were her eyes. It's like they were a window into her soul, at least it appeared that way to him. He could see that she'd been through tough times. He decided to lay off for now and quickly disappeared back into his room. A few minutes after he'd reached his room he noticed that he hadn't really introduced himself to her yet.

Casey meanwhile was looking at where he disappeared off to with confusion written on her face. „That was Derek?" She asked turning toward her mother for confirmation of the fact. Her mother nodded. „Don't mind him he's always like that." Nora said jokingly. When another teenage-boy waltzed into the room. He seemed to be Lizards Age.

He looked at her and said „Wow, are you Dereks new Girlfriend? Damn you look hot. Edwin Venturi, pleased to meet you. If things ever don't work out with my brother...I'm you're man I'm waay funnier than he is." He started shaking Casey's hand. Who was completely taken by surprise by this clown. She laughed heartily patting the boys head and indicating her mom she'd explain herself. „Well, honey, I think things won't ever quiet work out between us, because I'm actually older than you are and secondly I am Nora's „Other" daughter, though I doubt that would be a problem. You seem funny kid, but you're not my type." Casey was joking around with this boy she'd just met. Nora seemed pleased that Casey wasn't clashing with the other kids even tough she wasn't all too sure about the thing that just went down with Derek. Within minutes her daughter had found a way into her families heart, this pleased Nora immensely.

„Where is my room mom?" Casey asked. „Well, seeing as we thought you'd appreciate some privacy while you settled in we've prepared the basement for you. I'm sorry been decorated the way you're father made me believe you'd like it..." Nora's voice trailed off. She'd made a little studio of Caseys room so she could dance down there because Nora had thought that was one of her passions. It was just now that Nora noticed one of Caseys Bags was actually a Guitar. „Do you play?" Nora asked surprised her Ex-Husband had never told her anything about Casey and music.

„Yes, I do." Casey was looking down on her Guitar Case lovingly. „I love it." She added and thought about the sleek black guitar laying in the case which had a glittery pink scull and crossbones on it and a pink signature of one of her absolute favorite artists on it, too.

„Do you mind if I get settled in?" Casey asked as she was shown her room, which was indeed decorated to match the tastes of a girl who worshiped dancing. „Not at all Honey, take you're time. Dinners around 8." Nora told her daughter and left her alone.

Casey finally let out the breath she'd been holding ever since she walked into this house...

She knew she needed to do somethign about the pressure she was feelign and she knew she needed to do it quickly. Without much thought she flipped open her sports-bag and took out a blade. She pulled down her tube jeans and pulled up her thigh. Gently she caressed the older healed wounds before taking the blade down on her skin. She took in a sharp breath as she felt the stinging pain and moaned out in delight. Finally some of the pressure on her shoulders was easing off... She cleaned the cut with alcohol she'd bought along and dressed the wound, before taking off her jean and exchanging it for a pair of jogging pants. She lay down on the bed. It didn't seem that bad, beeing here...

 _AN: So Casey's finally met the rest of the family. Who will see right through her lies? Will she be able to fool her mother along to the whole family?_


	6. Settling In

_AN: So, here comes the next Chapter and let me emphasis that if the subject of this story is nothing for you then_ _ **please do not read**_ _it. And for those who seem to know nothing about the show I'd suggest go and watch the show first... Casey McDonald is_ _ **the characters name!**_ _Considering what this story is about, I'd like to ask for at least a tiny amount of consideration...She has a eating disorder for gods sake! Stop making jokes about it -Keisha_

 **Chapter 6 „Settling Inn"**

After I've finally taken a shower I start tearing down the decorations in the room. I can't stand to look at all of the stupid fluffy pink stuff hanging around everywhere any longer. I change everything so that it fits me and my style a bit more. I put up a few of my posters and my CD Recorder letting my favorite band blare through the room. Thank god I've got my own space.

I get dressed, wearing a pair of jogging pants with „Hogwarts" written on them and a pink T shirt with scull and crossbones all over it. My feet are clad in fuzzy slippers with a scull and crossbones on them. I look around the room pleased with my myself. I pull out my guitar lovingly moving my fingers against the signature. Before I can plug it in and start playing tough there's a knock on the door and my mom is standing in the doorway.

„I just wanted to see how you got settled in, honey..." Mom says looking around the changes I've made regarding the rooms interior with big eyes. „Oh..." Is all she gets out. „I like it here, mom." I say softly. Her expression changes. „Honey, what happened to you while I was not there?" She asks, moving to sit down on my bed. She looks around the room. „Sure you have changed, and mostly these changes could stem from puberty, but you are so unbelievably thin? Did something happen while you were living with your father..." My mom is trying to be sensitive or nice I'm not sure.

But my first reaction is anger. Anger and defense, it's her own fault for not being there for me in the first place. „Why do you suddenly care now? You didn't even call me while I lived with him...So what's with this change in attitude all of a sudden?" I ask her. „I'm sorry if I didn't call enough but, whenever I tried Dennis seemed to pick up and I couldn't stand the fights anymore..." She trails off looking hurt. I roll my eyes at her. „That's a nice excuse you've got there... But it was **you** who left me there with him. It was **you're** choice to take Lizard with you and not me." I say not letting any of the anger I'm feeling move into my voice. She's staring at me like I've slapped her across the face...just great...

„Honey..." She starts saying softly after a few moments of complete silence. But I turn around. I don't want to listen to her, I don't want to hear any lame excuses or how she _**did**_ care but Dad wouldn't let her get through to me... Yea...right who was the child in this story again? -Me. She remains silent and I can practically feel how hurt she is by my words. 'Yay...way to go Case.' I chide myself. 'You haven't even been here for twenty-four hours and you've already managed to hurt her.' Sometimes I really hate the way my subconscious talks to me.

„Honey..." She tries again and this time I listen. „I don't know what you're father has told you, or if he told anything at all...But I _did_ try to get you back... I wanted you to be part of this family for as long as this family exists... Lizzy missed you terribly and I... I missed you too." I can hear the unshed tears in her words but I steel myself against them.

„I'm sorry that it was so _hard_ for you to _abandon_ you're own _daughter_." Venom is dripping from my voice and I watch and hear her sharp intake of breath. She looks hurt and not too less by the looks of it. She tries to say something a few times but never manages to finish her sentence before she takes a deep breath apparently calming herself.

„I never _abandoned_ you willingly, Casey. I hope you know that... I tried to stay in touch but whenever I called Dennis seemed to pick up. My mails never got through to you, or perhaps you...you deleted them without reading... But never think that I didn't try. I _love you_ honey." I look at my mother and see how miserable she looks but I don't trust her, not even a tiny bit. „I'm sorry I wasn't there for you... If only I'd known that Dennis picked up his drinking habit again I would've pressed charges..." She goes silent. Probably even she knows how lame her excuses sound.

„A _fucking youth office employee_ had to get me out of there... I had to turn to the _freaking youth office_ to get help." I say accusingly. „I'm terribly sorry. If I'd known..." She looks miserable and I smile satisfied. She _should_ look like that. „You could have known...if you'd actually cared." I say pointing at the door. „Would you mind leaving me alone?" I ask knowing that I'm being harsh, but I can't bring myself to act differently. I can't bring myself to act like I care, because I'm hurt. „I'll...just leave you space to get settled in... Breakfast is ready about nine tomorrow." My mother's voice is timid and I can hear unshed tears ready to spill as she leaves but I shrug as she closes the door.

I fling myself onto the bed. 'Why the hell didn't that feel better? It should have felt satisfying...it should have felt great... But right now I feel like a bigger douche bag than my father.' I heave a sigh and stare out of the window.

„You could have been at least a tiny bit nicer...you know.." The voice ringing out from the door makes me jump. „She really tried and almost pulled a few muscles getting this room ready..." Derek is standing in the doorway looking at the overflowing garbage can that I filled with all of the decorations. „She worked the whole basement for almost a month." He adds accusingly.

I glance around and really notice the ballet bar and the mirror dominating a side of the whole basement. „I...didn't know." I say lamely feeling bad for my outburst now. „I don't know what you're problem is, or what problems Dennis has, but Nora is really great." He is leaning against my door frame nonchalantly and his voice sounds rather bored but from the look in his eyes I can see the defensiveness. „Why do you care?" I ask angrily getting up from my bed.

„I don't care about anything, or anyone. But what you just did? It was a low blow. Nora is a great woman, a great mom for my Marti... You shouldn't have talked to her like that." His eyes are filled with anger as he looks at me and feel taken aback. „It's none of you're concern... You have no idea what I've been through." I say sitting up and glaring at him. „Neither do you, or do you know how Nora has felt for the past years trying to get you back? How defeated she looked like whenever she had to come back from court without you? How she is giving herself the blame for having had to leave you behind? Or how she guilt-trips herself into everything because _she just couldn't get her beloved daughter back_?" Derek asks glaring at me heatedly.

I gulp as I sit up straighter which he seems to take as an invitation to enter the room and close the door behind himself. „Do you have any idea how much thought she put into decorating this room? She started on it as soon as she moved into this house." He tells me and I feel worse by the minute. „You waltz into here acting like you hate it all... While everyone in this house has been planning for you're move-in since the second it was decided in that fucking court room..." He adds and I flinch.

„I..I had no idea..." I mumble and guilt floods me. „You should always take a moment to stop and think before going around accusing people." He says icily. „I am sorry." I say and he shakes his head. „It's not me you should apologize to." He points up the stairs and walks off leaving me sitting on the bed. I can't believe I have to apologize to my mother... Everything inside me is against going up there and apologizing, but I know I fucked up and if I truly want to feel like I belong here I am going to be having to apologize...

Unwillingly I walk upstairs and gently knock on the door to my mother and Georges bedroom. „Come in." Her voice sounds muffled and slowly I open the door to find Mom sitting on a double bed with tears in her eyes. „C..Casey what are you doing here?" She asks wiping her eyes. „I... I came here to apologize for my behavior earlier. You really put thought into decorating and I didn't appreciate any of it. Even if it isn't my taste at all I should have honored all of the work and thought you put into decorating. I mean you built a freaking studio for me, even if I don't really love dancing that much." I say sheepishly while watching my mother starting to smile again.

„I shouldn't have gone so over the top. I mean it's not like I would know what you like..." She mumbled. „I am sorry...M..mom I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I should have at least thanked you for trying and I can still change the dance studio into a studio where I can sing and record my music." I say and reach out to hug my mother with shaking hands. She hugs back in an instant and squeezes me close to herself. „I never meant for you to have to go through what you probably did. I wasn't aware that Dennis would stoop so low as to..." She can't even bring herself to say the words.

„It's okay...He can't hurt me anymore. It's over." I tell her softly. I don't trust her yet, but I don't want to hurt her either. It's not like she turned my dad into a monster, regardless of what he says. I give her a smile, it's not a real one, per se but I hope she can't tell the difference yet. It seems to please her and she get's up. „I think I should start on making dinner." She's smiling again and a tiny part inside me wants to offer her assistance, but the other, bigger part of me is still cautious so I move back downstairs and plug in my Guitar.

Softly I start to sing:

 _I never thought_

 _I'd actually get out of there_

 _But now I'm here and I_

 _Can't seem to fit in anywhere_

 _You don't know,_

 _No you weren't aware..._

 _What he's done, or how far he's gone_

 _You say you tried all you could've_

 _To get me back to you..._

 _But I can't believe..._

 _No, no I can't believe_

 _That any of you're words are true..._

 _No, no I never thought_

 _I'd actually get out of there_

 _But now I'm here and I_

 _Can't seem to fit in anywhere..._

 _You don't know,_

 _No you weren't aware..._

 _What he's done, or how far he's gone..._

 _The days were black..._

 _Melting into one..._

 _Yes some days were good_

 _But mostly they went wrong..._

 _It wasn't just him I wanted to escape_

 _No at school too,_

 _Everything was far from great_

 _But now I'm here_

 _And I will be so strong_

 _I'll start again..._

 _No longer need to pretend_

 _That I am someone else..._

 _Maybe this time I'll be enough..._

I hear clapping coming from the doorway and am surprised to see Derek standing in the doorway. „You have a great voice." He comments. I blush deeply. „You weren't supposed to listen ... I put up the keep-out sign for a reason you know." I say looking up at him.

He's as usual standing, or rather leaning on the door way casually, the way he always seems to do when he pops out of nowhere. „But... uhm Thanks anyway." I add. „You ever thought about joining a band?" He asks. „No, I'm more of a one person gig." I answer even the trace of a smile gone from my lips. I remember the last time I tried joining, or rather making a band...

 _Months Ago in the posh New York Private School I'd gone to..._

 _I'd finally had the courage not only to put up a sign on the Bulletin Board but to approach a group of girls, all in designer clothes, shoes and with the matching designer bags_ _ **and**_ _the matching posh hairstyles. I had slowly walked up to them mustering up all of the courage I had and had gently tapped one of the girl's shoulders. She'd looked down at me like I was scum. „What do you want freak?" She'd laughed in my face and then turned whipping her strawberry blonde hair in my face and proceeded to show her friends something on her new I Phone and shrugged me off with a „Freak" It was like I never even existed..._

 _Too bad „Sheryl" (I'd soon learned her name) had gotten terribly offended that a... a_ _ **creature**_ _like me had_ _ **dared**_ _to talk to her. She'd felt personally offended and took a liking to picking on me. She was everywhere I went and kept pushing me down and rubbing my face in the ground..._

I shake my head. I need to get rid of these thoughts. Derek is still looking at me, and I probably spaced out on him for a good few minutes. He must think I'm a lunatic... „Uhm... sorry I was just lost in memories... I guess." I say sheepishly. „It's fine. You're just weird, I guess." He winks at me and laughs, showing me that he's making fun of me but in a nice way.

„You know..." He says while walking through the room. „I like what you've made of this room... Plus it's got the added bonus of the privacy and the perfect way to sneak in and out if you wanna. You know that window you've got there is pretty big...well actually big enough to walk in and out." He adds. „I've been using it as my secret getaway for years." He adds.

„Sounds nice." I answer and look at him. His touseld reddish brown hair, the deep brown eyes, the smirk on his lips which seems to be there always. „What?" He asks looking down on himself to check whether if there is something. „Nothing, I was just lost in thought..." I say. He grins provocativly. „Yeah...riiight, you were so checking me out McDonald..." He laughs with a smug smirk. I can see that he's merely playing around and beeing friendly. „Check you out? Is there really someone on this planet who'd check you out?" I ask playfully. Bantering with Derek is fun.

Derek puts a hand over his heart. „Geesh...I'm wounded Space-Case." He says dramatically. I shove him playfully. „C'mon get out or I'll show you something to be wounded about." I laugh as I shove him upstairs and we sit down to eat dinner. Mom has loaded my plate up to the brim and I look at all the food with dear in my eyes. I can do this...I can eat all this... I tell myself. I start shoving food into my stomach while I listen to Lizzy telling me all about her day at Soccer Practice and Edwin sometimes throws in a burp or some comment only to be topped by Derek with the burp who get's scolded by George. Then George burps himself, louder than Derek and Edwin and laughs telling them that's how it's done. Mom chides all three of them and I watch the scene play out in front of my eyes.

A hint of a smile is tugging at the Corners of my lips. Maybe it's not so bad being here after all... All of the food in my stomach is making me nauseous and I'm glad when Lizzy and Edwin start to clean the table. I am quick to excuse myself and lock myself into my room, running into the bathroom and plunging my fingers down my throath. I retch and heave loudly and when my stomach lurches throwing out all the food I've eaten I feel weak at the knees and I shudder in satisfaction. This feeling is unlike any other, it's hard to explain... Where I'd been feeling sad and angry minutes before, now I'm feeling weak and satisfied. I'm feeling good as I flush. I feel a dull ache in my stomach and relish it. My head's stopped spinning and my focus is on the ache in my stomach. It's a good ache. I feel good.

Meanwhile each in their respictive rooms the rest of the McDonald-Venturis wonder about the new family member...

Martis POV

I like Smacey...she's funny and she looks like she likes to play games. And she's pretty almost like a Princess...a dark Princess because she's wearing black but a Princess...

George POV

So this is Nora's _other_ daughter. She's really awfully thin...but maybe that's a fashion statement? She seems to be a goth, or a punkster tough I doubt Nora knows any of those exist in the first place. I chuckle softly. I wonder what really happened to her living with Dennis, tough... Nora would always be devestated when she came back from court without her daughter... There is something about her which doesn't sit well with me. Something is wrong, but it's not my place to poke around in their relationship. I will talk to Casey alone, when I get the chance, though. I need to make sure she knows she's safe here and no harm will come to her here.

Nora's POV

I sigh. What the hell happened to my daughter? She used be such a ...a girl and now she's this weird emo...or goth what do kids call beeing suicidal these days? What happened to my perfect little Princess? Casey used to be so proud and so...so...different.. Hell, she used to drink „Afternoon-Tea" like a stuck up british princess and now she's become this...this...Punk. I don't really know what to do, or how to handle the situation but what I do know is...I need to know what happened to Casey while she was in Dennis's care... I am her mother, it's my duty to protect her and... I miserably failed. Now I need to right my wrongs. I am determined.

Lizzy POV

I am not sure whether Mom took the changes in Casey well... I'd warned Casey not to go overboard, but Casey's „Casey" and she only does what she wants... I'm so glad she's back tough. I've missed her terribly and writing all of those EMails wasn't like the real thing.. Now I can finally go right into her room to talk to her when I need advice on guys, or when I need help with my homeowrk, or anything. She's promised me she'll always be there.

Edwin POV

So this is Lizzys infamous elder sister. She sure is no piece of cake and she's hot. I'm sure I'm not the only one who noticed, I think I saw Derek do a double-take when he encountered her first. She might be Emo, or Goth or whatever the hell it is, but she still looks awesome. Watching the reaction on Derek's face when he saw her was worth a Million bucks. You could almost see „I want that!" On a shiny luminous sign above Casey's head. Poor dad, he has absolutely no idea what hell is gonna break loose now that the elder McDonald Sister is living beneath the Venturi roof... I noticed the way she guards herself tough, so maybe Derek doesn't even stand a chance...Even if he's probably mad as hell about her because she's off limits and everyone knows...Derek loves what he can't have.

Derek's POV

'Damn... I still can't believe that _this_ chick is supposed to be Nora's elder daughter... I mean she looks nothing like Lizzy. You could say those two sisters are completely different specimen, for all I care... She's emo, or goth I'm not sure which but she'll probably be starring in my dreams tonight, even if the dozens of eyeliner doesn't do her face any good at all... Now I finally know why Nora's never shown us any pictures beside very old ones of her before. I think Nora feared the Moment I laid eyes on her daughter, because she only knows me as a skirt-chasing-cad... I'm not sure yet if she was right to do so, or not... What I do know tough is I want to know this girl. I want to know why she hides herself beneath that image... Who is Casey McDonald for real?

 _ **AN:**_ _So what do you guys say. No I'm still not sure if this will become a dasey or not. It's Casey-centric and it's goingg to focus on her and her Problems solely. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. -Love Keisha_


	7. Musings

AN: _So, here I go with the next Chapter. I want to apologize for my outburst in the earlier Chapter but I don_ _'t take well to people who joke about serious things. Enjoy reading -Keisha BTW Disclaimer I don't own LWD or any of the Characters I'm just having fun, nor do I own the Lyrics to the Song „Complicated" by Avril Lavigne, though the Lyrics in the former Chapter were my own creation._

 **Chapter 7 Musings**

Casey's POV

The first night beneath this roof... and I can't sleep. I can hear my father's parting words repeating in my head over and over. I grab my headphones and my guitar and start to play. The music is blaring in my ears but it calms me like nothing else. I think Mom will enroll me into HighSchool here soon...

Mom...I'm not sure if she took my new image well...She seemed shell shocked and at a loss for words. I don't really care much about what she makes of me though, it's the way I am and she has to get over it. I turn the lights on and stare into the mirror. My brown blue hair, I think that it looks great the blue has been dyed into it in an ombre style that starts high in it, but the brown has been left ontop. Even without the make up the blue-blondish hair makes my eyes pop. I smile at my reflection. I have never looked so good before. I take my guitar and plug it in starting to play, turning the volume on the amplifier on the lowest setting so that the sound can be heard in my room only. I know that the walls are supposed to be soundproof but I don't want to test them out on my first night here.

I start playing and lose myself in the sound. I start playing the song „Complicated" by Avril Lavigne and unconsciously start singing along to the lyrics.

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see  
I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one

But you become  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me  
Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone

When you become  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back

Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me

I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no

I stop singing and put the guitar away. I lay back in bed and blissfully close my eyes, drifting off to a slumber slowly.

Meanwhile Derek had been trying to listen in on the door, he'd come down to eat some of the left-overs from dinner and he liked what he heard. She could sing, and she could do it well... Nora had told him that she'd be enrolling Casey into the same High-School Derek went to, so both could ride the bus together. He was looking foreward to it, but he'd have to do something about her, too. He couldn't have anyone else date her. She was a mystery and she lived beneath his roof. He was sure that due to her looks and attitude she'd have guys at S.J Thompson crazy about her as soon as the first bell sounded. He just needed to hook her up with somone deemed so uncool that no one would want to touch her with a ten feet pole. Grinning he took his mobile and dialled his neighbour girl's number.

„Yeah, Emily... I wanted to ask a favour." He said. Grinning he told the girl he wanted her to befirend Casey and help her settle in... So far so good...

 _AN: Sorry that it's a short Chapter this time but I'll make it up to you guys in the next Chapter. As Always I'm looking foreward to you're reviews-Keisha_


End file.
